freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellraiser: Bloodline
Hellraiser: Bloodline is a 1996 horror film and the fourth installment in the ''Hellraiser'' series, which serves as both a prequel and a sequel. Directed by Joe Chappelle and Kevin Yagher, the film stars Doug Bradley as Pinhead, reprising his role and now the only remaining original character and cast member. Other cast members include Bruce Ramsay, Valentina Vargas and Kim Myers. This was the last Hellraiser film to be released in theaters and the last to have any sort of involvement with series creator Clive Barker and also the final installment in chronology. Plot The film begins at Space Station Minos in the year 2127. Paul Merchant, the man who built the station, has a robot solve the Lament Configuration (the robot is subsequently destroyed). However, several guards led by Rimmer capture Paul. Paul tells Rimmer the story of his bloodline. A flashback is shown to around 400 years ago. Philip L'Merchant, a French toymaker, makes the Lament Configuration for a wealthy aristrocrat named Duc de L'Isle, who is obsessed with dark magic. He and his apprentice, Jacques, kill a woman and use her to summon the Cenobite slave Angelique. However, Angelique and Jacques betray and kill de L'Isle. L'Merchant, in the process of inventing a design (the Elysium Configuration) to destroy the demons, attempts to steal back the box but is discovered. Jacques callously informs the toymaker that he and his bloodline are cursed until the end of time because of the box he created, before ordering Angelique to kill him. However, his wife survives. Around 200 years later, John Merchant has built the building witnessed at the end of ''Hellraiser III''. Upon realizing that the Merchant bloodline has survived, Angelique informs Jacques that she wishes to go to America. However, Jacques denies her permission, upon which Angelique kills him for "trying to stand in Hell's way". Angelique then attempts to seduce John. She finds the Lament Configuration in a cement pillar in the basement and makes a man solve it, and he is killed by Pinhead. Pinhead wants to make John use the Elysium Configuration to keep the gateway to Hell open so he can come and go as he pleases. Pinhead tells Angelique that the best way to make John go along with their plans is to threaten his child, Jack. He gets John to use the Elysium Configuration, but it does not work, so Pinhead kills John. John's wife, Bobbi, sends Pinhead, Angelique, and a beastly demon called Chatterer Beast back to Hell. Returning to the present, in 2127, Rimmer has Paul locked up, and the guards are quickly picked off by the freed Cenobites. Rimmer releases Paul, who has a plan to destroy the Cenobites (and built Minos for that specific reason). Paul distracts Pinhead with a hologram while he gets on the shuttle with Rimmer, and activates the Elysium Configuration. A series of powerful lasers and mirrors create a field of perpetual light, while the station transforms and folds around the light to create a massive box. The light is trapped within the box, which then self destructs, destroying the Cenobites. Cast * Doug Bradley as Pinhead * Bruce Ramsay as Philip "Toymaker" L'Merchant / John Merchant / Doctor Paul Merchant * Valentina Vargas as Peasant Girl / Angelique * Kim Myers as Bobbi Merchant * Adam Scott as Jacques * Christine Harnos as Rimmer * Charlotte Chatton as Genevieve L'Merchand * Mickey Cottrell as Duc de L'Isle * Paul Perri as Edwards * Pat Skipper as Carducci * Tom Dugan as Chamberlain * Jody St. Michael as Chatterer Beast * Louis Turenne as Auguste de L'Moure * Courtland Mead as Jack Merchant * Wren T. Brown as Parker * Sally Willis as MINOS Space Station Computer Voice * Louis Mustillo as Sharpe * Kenneth Tobey as Hologram-Priest (uncredited) See also * Pinhead * Cenobites (list) * [[Hellraiser: Bloodline/Quotes|Quotes related to Hellraiser: Bloodline]] Category:Hellraiser Category:Films